Success in the sport of hunting is usually increased by the use of a hunting blind to help shield the hunter from view of the prey. Hunting blinds may be permanent or portable. Permanent hunting blinds typically include a rigid-wall, box-like structure mountable on legs for elevating the hunter above the ground and for protecting the hunter within the box from view of the prey. Ground-level hunting blinds are utilized for the hunter to sit, crouch, or stand behind or in. Pit blinds are also used. Portable hunting blinds are sometimes advantageous as they may be easily carried by a single hunter and set up at various locations throughout the day. Moreover, a portable hunting blind may be moved easily to change the position of the hunting blind with respect to the direction of view of the hunter.
Layout or laydown hunting blinds allow the hunter to sit or recline on the ground inconspicuously in a field while a large portion of his body is covered by the blind. Typically, the hunter has a loaded weapon within the blind, and the blind includes some sort of quickly releasable cover or door that allows the hunter to sit up and aim the weapon at prey very rapidly.
In the past, layout hunting blinds have required some sort of metal framework to keep the blind off the hunter's body while the hunter is reclining within the blind. Such frameworks have added weight and bulk to the blind, reducing its portability. Furthermore, earlier layout hunting blinds have been uncomfortable with poor head support and have not included an air-inflatable headrest. In addition, earlier layout blinds have been uncomfortable with poor head support and with rigid frames generally required flat ground for use.
There is a need for a portable, layout hunting blind that minimizes the supporting framework and provides an air-inflatable head and shoulder rest for the hunter. The blind should not have a rigid frame, and should therefore be usable whether or not the ground upon which it will rest is flat.